villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mathias Lund-Helgesen
Mathias Lund-Helgesen is the main antagonist in the 2017 British crime thriller film The Snowman, based on the novel of the same name by Jo Nesbø. He was portrayed by Jonas Karlsson. In the film Mathias was a renowned surgeon from Oslo, Norway. He was married to Rakel Fauke, and their son Oleg was unaware that he is the biological son of Rakel's ex-husband, Detective Harry Hole of the Norwegian Police Service. Mathias tried helping Harry by giving him advise and pills to help him sleep. After receiving a letter with a snowman on it, Harry was assigned to a missing persons case on a woman named Birte Becker, which led him to believe to be connected to another case eight years earlier. The case was following a serial killer that cuts up women into pieces and make a snowman as his calling card. The investigating officer on that case, Gert Rafto was ambushed and murdered by the Snowman Killer in his own cabin, and made to look like suicide. The killer would toy with Harry by making a missing persons report on a woman named Sylvia Otterson before committed the crime. When they left, believing it to be a false alarm, he would then kill her and send another missing persons report. Harry then learned that all the victims were women who were having affairs and had children because of them. When they found out the killer have been getting information from Idar Vetelsen, a doctor working at the hospital all the current victims, he killed him the same way as Rafto. When they were getting too close to the truth, he killed Katrine Bratt, Harry's partner and Rafto's daughter, while she was following a false lead. Harry soon discovered that the killer was actually Mathias. He was killing women who were just like his late-mother. When he was a boy, his father left when he found out Mathias wasn't really his son. He and mother got in the car to pursue him, but lose him in the snow. But then his mother let go of the steering wheel, causing the car to drive into a frozen lake. Mathias managed to escape, but his mother stayed to commit suicide by drowning. He was then placed in a orphanage. He spent his entire life hating his mother for abandoning him and making his father leave. Mathias kidnapped Rakel and Oleg, brought them to his old home, and held them hostage. When Harry arrived, Mathias was expecting him and threatened to kill Rakel. Harry saved her, but lost a finger in the process. Mathias escaped and Harry chased him onto frozen water. Mathias managed to shoot him with his own gun. But as Harry lay from his injuries, he told Mathias that he was wrong about his mother, and that it was his father's fault all along. He lured Mathias into coming closer in an attempt to kill him. But when he got too close, he stepped on a part of the ice that was weak. Mathias fell through the broken ice and into the waters below. He tried to swim back up, but the current dragged him away from the opening, ending his killing spree once and for all. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 9.05.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 9.04.59 PM.png de:Mathias Lund-Helgesen Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Misogynists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Book Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Burglars